The Truth About Valentine's Day
by Oliviatheolive
Summary: Summary: 14 Valentine themed drabbles (100-500 words) about love and other things on V-day or around the V-day holiday for the Queer as Folk family. Finished story. Will be updated once a day in honor of this extremely ridiculous holiday.
1. 2009

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **2009**

Gus bounces on the balls of his toes in excitement as he holds up the two sets of Valentine's Day cards. "I really like the 'Bee mine' ones," He tells his dad. "But I also really _really_ like the 'You're Dino-mite!' Which one do you think I should get?"

Brian flinches back from the cards like they're poisonous and stares into his son's hopeful face with appalled detachment. He's a changed man, he really is. He's more accepting of love and all the bullshit that goes along with it. But sadly Brian hasn't changed enough to tolerate choosing between two brightly colored cards sets with cheesy slogans and amateur cartoon characters.

Which is why he finds himself saying, "Sonny boy, I'm going to leave this one up to you."

Gus pouts in response. "I just don't know which one Sophie will like."

"Oh, so you're doing this for a girl?" Brian asks curiously, not at all surprised by his son's heterosexual feelings.

Eyes averted and blushing, Gus nods.

It's not until they've paid for the cards and are sitting in the parking lot in the car does Brian decide to bring up the subject of Sophie again. The idea of Gus thinking about girls to the point where he wants to buy special holiday cards is both horrifying and fascinating.

"So, Sophie's like your girlfriend then?"

"No."

Brian eyes his son curiously through the mirror. "But you want her to be?"

"No."

Annoyed with his 9 year old son's monosyllabic responses, Brian asks, "Why not? It sounds like you really like her….and don't bother being afraid that she'll say no to you- have you seen your face lately Sonny boy? You look just like me."

Grinning, Gus concedes. "If I asked her out, she'd probably say yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

It takes Gus a few seconds to answers. When he does it breaks Brian's heart.

"What if she leaves me like Justin did to us?"

"Gus…." Brian starts to say at the same time as his heart clinches painfully. Fuck.

Turning around in the driver's seat, Brian gazes into his son's sad eyes. "First of all Gus, Justin never left you. I know for a fact that he still calls you and sends you gifts."

"It's not the same," he mutters. Brian knows it's not the same. If anyone knows, it's him.

"You're right, but that's the chance you take when you let people into your life. Yeah, Sophie might become disillusioned with some average looking Joe after a while or she might decide she likes girls, but that's life. After a while you learn how to roll with the punches."

At Gus downcast expression, Brian pushes on. "Don't let the unknown keep you from going after this girl. For all you know, you might be the one to break her heart.

"I don't think so," his son answers forcefully. "I really love her. If you saw her you would understand why-"

Brian sighs, "Sonny boy, love? _Really_."


	2. 2006

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **2006**

Justin shows up at the loft early in the morning holding a wide white box and snow glistening in his blonde hair. He's wearing those god awful faded and torn baggy jeans Brian told him to burn, and the gray hoodie he stole from his roommate a few weeks back.

It's cold outside, _like_ really fucking cold outside. The type of cold that makes Brian think he's living in the Artic instead of the Pitts. Where the wind has deadly intentions, chilling bones to the core and requiring the average human being to bundle up with at least the essentials: winter coat, knitted scarf, knitted matching hat or ear muffs, and gloves to be able to survive an hour out.

But Justin brushes the few remaining bits of snow out of his hair with red hands like he isn't affected by any of it. Hair hanging a little longer on the sides and in the front than Brian remembers.

Barefoot and shirtless, Brian shivers from the soft gust of frigid air that's manages to find comfort in his warm home, as he slides the loft door shut behind his visiting partner.

When he turns around Brian finds twinkling blue eyes and a delightful smile on Justin's lips as he shouts, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Opening the box in his hands to reveal a heart shaped pizza with French Fries spelling out, 'B MY VALENTINE?'

"God, you're so pathetic," Brian says.

Smirking, he thinks, God I fucking love him. Grabbing a hold of the back of his neck. He tugs Justin close to his body with the sole intention of smothering him with his lips.


	3. 2009B

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **2009**

Ted can't remember a year in his life where the formidable Valentine's Day didn't bring about the familiar feelings of dread and gloom within his gut. But when he rolls into the parking lot of Kinnetic in his 2008 BMW 328I ten minutes later than usual, carrying his briefcase in one hand, a large hot chocolate in another with a grin that just won't quit, on V-Day, no one is as shocked as he is.

Because he met someone. Someone kind and attractive. Someone who isn't Blake, Emmett, Evan, Tony or any of his other failed relationships of his past.

But a man with compassionate green eyes, brown hair streaked with beautiful shades of grey with a laugh as rich and plentiful as gold. A man who kindly offered to help Ted with the gas pump when he noticed him struggling, and proceeded to buy them both hot chocolate from the coffee shop across the street because it was freezing cold out.

A man who gave him his phone number to call him sometime.

That's why Ted is smiling.

And when he makes it to his office, grin still en lieu, settling his briefcase down and taking off his coat. He shoves his scarf and gloves within the confines of it before strolling over to his desk with his mind still caught up in the past. It isn't until he's seated carefully at his desk does he finally notice the small and cheap looking envelope left for him.

Oddly shaped with a protruding object jammed within it, Ted frowns as he picks it up and opens it. He finds a brightly decorated card with a pink background and bumble bees flying about. Below in neat cursive reads, 'Bee mine'.

Bewilderment colors his face as he jerkily opens the card to find a toothbrush stuck inside it with tape and a little comment bubble which reads:

Theodore,

We all know the only oral you'll be getting this year is from this toothbrush! So have a good time with it.

 _Happy Valentine's Day!_

From your Boss and Benevolent Leader,

Brian Kinney

Instead of getting mad and then feeling dejected like he usually does after he finds one of Brian's pranks, he smiles. Smiling happily down at the card and the words from his _friend_ in amusement. He can't help but think _, little do you know Kinney, little do you know_ , as Ted glances over at the hot chocolate. He knows his chances of getting oral this year have increased ten-fold.


	4. 2007

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **04\. 2007**

As soon as his agent, Karen, delivers the great news, Justin's flying out of his chair within the next second. Marching out of the restaurant in a hurry, fingers dialing Brian's number.

But Brian doesn't pick up his home or cell.

His pent up annoyance and frustration swirls around inside of him leaving him feeling dissatisfied at not getting to properly chastise Brian. Justin opts instead to leave a prissy, threatening message which he knows will likely bring Brian amusement more so than feelings of repentance.

Justin calls the office next. Feeling righteous in his growing anger as his fingers stab through the key pad.

"This is Kin-"

"This is Justin. I need to speak to Brian immediately," He spits out in greeting.

There's laughter in the young receptionist's voice as she tells him, "Of course, Justin. Hold for a moment."

And hold he does. Walking back and forth in front of the restaurant. Striding with force like a madman as his ever building fury propels him with confounding velocity.

"Sunshine," Brian calls him.

He growls, "Don't sunshine me."

"Hmmm, someone's angry."

"Damn right I am," Justin bites out. "Did…did you seriously just commission fifteen different pieces of art from me?"

"Maybe."

"I don't know if I want to strangle you or kiss you!"

"You should definitely kiss me. Strangling is a little too kinky, even for us."

"Brian!" he shouts, trying not to laugh. "We agreed that I would do this by myself. You're not supposed to be interfering, which you're doing exactly."

"No, I'm not. This is a gift."

"A gift?"

"Because…you know? It's-ah- Valentine's Day?" Then a second later Brian murmurs almost too low for Justin to make out, "yeah,happyvalentine'sday."

It takes Justin a few delayed seconds to figure out what Brian said. Its bullshit, he knows it. In all of the years they've been together Brian's never gotten him a present or wished him 'Happy Valentine's Day.' Most of the time he acts like the holiday doesn't even exist. But Justin, sadly, like a starving child being offered a piece of bread after years, can't help but feel giddy at his partner's words.

"You're such a manipulative asshole," he tells him, leaning against the restaurant building, beaming.

"I love you." Brian hums. "And I expect that kiss to be sent through first class."

"I'll see what I can do."

Hope you enjoyed this shortie! Stay tuned for tomorrow night!


	5. 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **05\. 2018**

When Molly answers her apartment door at 2 am with a bat in hand, she doesn't expect at all to find Brian's teenage son on her doorstep. Hair sticking up in all directions, carrying several items in his arms, with an unreasonably large book-bag and a timid smile.

He tries to take a step forward into her apartment, but Molly pushes him back into the hallway with a quick forceful hand to his chest. A few objects fall from his arms as he totters uncertainly on one leg.

"Shit," he swears, trying desperately to steady himself. Molly watches him closely, not bothering to offer a hand to help as he reaches down to pick up the 2 Tupperware containers of leftover brownies and pizza, several movies and a heart-shaped box which is most likely filled with chocolate.

She's wearing her favorite soft yellow nightie. The one that brushes the tops of her thighs when she bends or leans, like she's doing now, against the doorframe. But the way in which Gus' eyes travel up her pale shapely legs as he makes his way back into a standing position, makes her shiver and self-consciously yank the nightie down to cover more of thigh regions.

When their eyes meet, blue on blue, a feverish blush travels down from his ears, to his cheeks, and to his neck at being caught.

"What are you doing here?"

"I….well…."

"Do you even know what time it is?" Molly questions, sweeping her blonde hair around to the left side of her neck. "It's two am. Don't you know adults need at least eight hours of sleep in order to be able to contribute to the workforce?"

"I'm an adult," he tells her stubbornly.

"You've been eighteen for all of five minutes. You're a baby adult." His birthday party was last week, an event that all the Taylor's were invited too.

Molly skipped it. She's never been one for crowds.

Scowling, he says, "Whatever, I just thought that….maybe you would like some company?"

"Company?" She asks. Company at 2am? Even if Molly did want company she wouldn't have called him. Her neighbor who smells like tuna and wears too much make-up down the hall has a better shot of being called than a tall skinny teenage boy still in high school.

And maybe he already knows that. He stands before her, head bent low and his body fraught with anxiety like he thinks she might send him home. The thing is, _she just might_.

"I saw on your twitter that you had a nightmare and couldn't sleep," he says quietly. "I thought…I don't know. I just thought maybe you would like some company."

Molly knows she should be a little more creeped out by his teenage stalkerish antics. But she isn't. It's actually slightly endearing, to say the least. Which is why, she leaves the door open for him when she strolls back into her apartment without a second glance or word in his direction.

blockquote

 **Chapter End Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed this brief brief story about my two favorite characters! Have a great Friday!


	6. 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **06\. 2011**

Emmett shuffles through the diner with a heavy heart and baskets full of banana bread as he heads towards the back of the diner.

Michael smiles up at him in greeting. "What's all this for?"

He places one of the baskets on the diner's counter for anyone to take. "I just felt like baking some yummy banana bread," he answers, flopping down next to Brian.

Somewhat true. Lately, he's been doing a whole lot of baking instead of sleeping. Drinking copious amounts of alcohol before passing out, numbing himself to any melancholic dreams and waking up before the sun even hatches.

Every dark morning like clockwork, he pulls ingredients out from his kitchen blindly, but he always ends up baking one of Drew's favorites whether it be pies, cakes, cookies, or banana bread.

He places another one of the baskets in the middle of their table. "Take one," he urges. There's only two baskets with him and even more in the car. He has no interest in consuming any of it.

Around bit sized chews, Ted praises him. "This is delicious Em. Truly remarkable work." Michael, perched beside him, nods fervently in agreement. Brian doesn't take one. He hides behind his newspaper content on blocking all of them out.

Emmett smiles. "Aunt Lula always did say I had the Lord's touch when it comes to baking."

"This taste just as good as the restaurant's desserts I'm planning to take Ben to for Valentine's Day tomorrow," Michael informs them.

Emmett's smile dims at the reminder of-

"Emmett Honey _cutt-_ "

Sighing, he glances up at his 70 year old rival competitor in annoyance. Always an emphasis on the ending of his last name, like Bart's trying to send him a clue about his homicidal fantasies.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do with those things," Bart says in a gruff voice, inclining his matted gray head of hair towards the loaves of bread. "Showing off your baking skills to the gay masses before the contest, eh?"

"That's not-" Emmett tries to explain. He doesn't need this. He's still a little hungover.

Voice rising, Bart says, "Every year I lose to you in the annual pie baking contest at the GLC, but not this time mister, not this fucking time!" a vein throbs painfully on the side of his competitors forehead like at any moment it'll pop from the strain.

"Bart, we don't want any trouble," Ted tells him.

Brian doesn't say anything, but Emmett can tell from his shaking shoulders and numerous snorts, that he's laughing behind the newspaper. _Asshole_.

Bart shouts, "I'll give you trouble alright!" pointing an oddly angled finger at Ted.

Ted raises his hands up in surrender and Bart turns to look at the rest of the silent patrons.

"This year I'm making a comeback because I learned how to make edible glitter. So prepare yourself Emmett Honey _cutt_ for the taste of pure defeat."

With that the older man ambles out of the quiet diner on his cane.

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed this one! Have a nice day! 8 more days until Valentine's Day!

 _Prompt came from .com_


	7. 2008

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **07\. 2008**

Justin's been busy this morning. Prattling on about his next art commission, talking about the friend's he'll meet up with later and the vintage thrift store, 2 buses away, he practically lives at now. Tugging on his clothes, combing over his wet blonde hair with his sunshine grin, he's beautiful.

Crying has never been difficult for Justin, especially during moments like these, which can spur even the slightest drama queen's heart. Last moments, our last hour before we part; but Justin hasn't cried in months, and it's definitely not because we see each other often. Now he worries about more practical things like how long it'll take him to pack and if he can make it to the airport with enough time to grab breakfast.

Lying naked in the stale sour air of debauchery and melancholy, I roll over in cum splattered sheets to light last night's tossed away cigarette.

Sitting up and inhaling the first of many to come, I still to this day dread how long it'll take me to miss him.

This is how I know we're close to the end.

blockquote

 **Chapter End Notes:**

This one is a little sad, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Some Valentine's are a little more bitter _than_ sweet. 7 more days until the big day.


	8. 2021

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **08\. 2021**

She's leaning against the brick wall in a tight black dress and a leather jacket with a cigarette dangling from her ruby red lips, when he parks his mom's car by the curb. She must be freezing, he thinks, as his gaze travels down at her curvy legs, sheathed in sheer tights and 3 inch heels. But other than the arm around her narrow waist, she doesn't give much indication of being bothered by the low temperature.

That's concerning.

Pressing one of the many buttons on the driver's door, sliding the window down, he yells, "Molly!"

Looking up, she stubs out her cigarette before walking over to the car and settling into the passenger's side.

"Thanks," she says in greeting, brushing her thick blonde hair behind her ear and then fastening her seatbelt.

"Sorry, it took so long."

She's avoiding eye contact preferring instead to stare out the window or if necessary to look his way, then at his grimy shirt. This is worrying, since Gus can't tell if the red on her left cheek is from the cold or a premature bruise. The latter makes his stomach turn.

He's never known silence to be this loud and heavy. Laden with bad vibes and shadows of gloom. They alternate between eyeing each other and staring off into the distance, their minds elsewhere. That is until Molly gets fed up with their inactivity and breaks the silence.

"Aren't we going to leave?"

Nodding, Gus unbuckles his seatbelt. Placing a hand on the doorknob, he replies, "Yeah, in a sec. I'll be right back-I'm just going to talk-"

Molly grasps ahold of his arm, tugging him back into his seat. "Don't Gus. Just leave it."

Even with her make up streaked with tears and her thick eyeliner smudged beyond repair, he might've let this go.

But, she called him crying.

 _And_ that mark on her face….

No one gets to hurt her.

Reading his expression, Molly shouts, "It doesn't matter!" Voice full of repressed emotions. "It was just a stupid ridiculous fight that got out of hand. I don't need you to fight my battles for me or do anything really, other than take me home right now." Blue eyes glower at him. "If you can't do that, then-then. I'll find someone else."

Delicately, he picks up her hands, staring her squarely in the face. Molly squirms in her seat. "That's exactly the problem. He doesn't get to make you feel like this again. Not for a minute, not even for a moment. Because it does matter, because you'll always matter. And this right here," he says, pointing to her cheek. "You don't deserve and don't you ever forget that, okay?"

Eyes watering, she nods back.

"So, I'm going to go in there and give this asshole a piece of my mind and when I get back, I'll take you home."

Cupping her bruised cheek, he kisses her on the forehead, quick and soft, before dashing out into the February weather.

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Another Molly and Gus! They're becoming one of my favorite pairings for some odd reason. 6 more days until V-day. Isn't it strange how fast the days are going? Soon we'll be in the middle of February...and then March. Yikes.

Hope you enjoyed this. Have a nice day!


	9. 2011B

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **09\. 2011**

When Emmett shows up at the loft with a bottle of vodka on Valentine's Day, no one is as shocked as Brian is. Especially since the only response he can get out of the man for his impromptu visit is, "I have questions."

They end up lying on the floor watching cartoons, sharing vodka and pot. They've been dicking around and laughing for the last couple hours; making fun of people and doing obscene voice overs of cartoon animals.

When the movie goes off and the vodka disappears, Emmett rolls onto his back and fixes Brian with a hazy gaze. "I have questions that need answers."

"Then ask them."

"How do you do it? How do you just let him go off and be with other men? Have other relationships without you?"

Justin. _Of, course_.

"I don't," he bites out, feeling tired now. "Justin is his own person and he can make his own choices."

Emmett leans in. "That's not what I meant." It's dark now. If it wasn't for the stark light of the TV screen, they wouldn't be able to see each other's faces. "When I let Drew go the first time- It was the right thing to do. He was like a kid who discovered an abandoned chocolate factory and I was the adult telling him, _No honey,_ _you can only have one piece._ It wasn't fair. So I let him off the hook. I told him to go fuck until his heart's content and when he has his fill- come and find me. But then he came and found me, said he was ready but still fucked around."

Brian passes the joint. Emmett takes a hit, and shrugs. "Several times now you've swooped into my life with your profound Kinney advice. Now I'm coming to Father Wisdom with my hands out and on bent knees."

"I don't see you on your knees."

"And you won't."

Brian thinks about making a crack about the time when Emmett was on his knees for him, but he decides to hold off on pissing off the other man. He likes where they are right now. He's not interested in ruining it.

"You know what they say about Father Wisdom?"

"What?"

Brian quips, "He doesn't know half as much shit as he thinks he does." Emmet laughs, sort of like a chuckle but as high as a shriek. He's wasted.

"I used to think you were heartless," Emmett admits. One of his flinging hands knocks into Brian's chest and settles there. "I know that's not true. You talk a lot of shit and you put up a good front but you're just like the rest of us. You love, you bleed and you cry. You don't have to tell me about Justin, but I do want to know- how do you keep on moving without falling apart?"

Brian smirks, remembering a similar answer he gave years ago. "It's easy- you just put one foot in front of the other."

 **Chapter End Notes:**

The end is near! :( Hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day!


	10. 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **10\. 2010**

We stay out late, Marc and I, dining on red meat that cost more than a week's worth of my salary. Sitting in front of glass mirrors, drinking from elegant wine glasses, we hold hands while eating. We're a picture perfect couple, an adorable illusion ready to be framed.

In the evening we attend a performance at the Opera House. He spends most of the night barring his love to me, caressing my hand and placing his heart there for safe keeping. I 'oh' and 'ah' at the theatrics of it all. I've always loved the opera.

At the end of the night, tumbling into the house, stripping up the stairs, falling into bed; we make love careful, slow, and controlled.

Then it's over.

It's been nice. Very nice, _even_ lovely _._ A very well done Valentine's Day.

But an hour later, he rolls over in the bed to face me and asks, "Justin, are you happy with me?" And I can't even respond. The answer caught somewhere in my throat, stuck between a lie and the bitter truth. My hesitation, right now, is what finally break us, I think. He can hear the answer through my silence and I can see his heart cracking through his eyes.

We would've never last anyways, we were only made of glass.

 **Chapter End Notes:**

4 more days :(. Hope you enjoyed this! Have a nice day.


	11. 2019

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **11\. 2019**

He's lying on his back, ass in the air, legs thrown haphazardly over his partner's shoulders as Ben moves through his this like a jackhammer on a mission.

Mission: _To fuck Michael into oblivion._

Michael will be the first to attest to his husbands exceptionally job of carrying out his mission. Sweat dripping from every pore and crevice of his body. His thighs, legs and ass ache in delicious intensity as Ben pushes them both over the edge for the third time that night. Spilling their seeds in almost prefect union.

Ben pulls out carefully, hastily tying it off before tossing it with the others before collapsing on top of Michael's worn-out and drained body. Head resting on his chest, arms wrapped protectively around his husbands middle, feeling spent and limp.

Michael and Ben are about to enter the first stages of sleep when they hear the stark ring of Michael's phone. He makes to get up but Ben hold him down.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Ben growls, pushing him back down with a smile. "You're still mine."

Grinning widely and laying back down, Michael replies, "I'm pretty sure Valentine's Day is over."

"V-Day or not, from the hours of 10pm to 7am you're mine. All mine." Michael places a long and savory kiss on his partner's lips, holding him tight against his body. "You keep going like that and we'll have to initiate round 4," Ben informs him once they break apart.

The ringing stops but starts back up 10 seconds later. This time coming from Ben's phone. He rolls off of Michael with a groan, heading off to the noisy phone.

"What happened to it can wait?" Michael asks with a teasing smile.

"It might be something important," Ben tells him snatching up his phone from the TV stand in their room. Looking at the caller ID, his eyes widen. "It's Jenny!"

Answering the phone, Michael spills out of the bed wondering what their 15 year old daughter was doing calling them at 2am.

Heart lodged in his throat, an image of his daughter bruised and bleeding walking on a lone and empty road appears in his mind.

"Papa! Daddy! Please don't be mad at me," Jenny cries through the phone. She's on speaker, loud enough for both of her father's to be able to hear her comfortably. Both dad's sigh in relief at her voice. "But….I've been arrested."

"What?!" Michael yells.

"Dad-"

"Jenny, sweetie," Ben says using his calm but in control voice. "Just tell us what they're trying to charge you with?"

"I went skinny dipping at a hotel party with Melissa and Alice." Shaking his head in agitation, Michael begins to pace, releasing a stream of profanities.

"Tell us what station you're at."

After Jenny apologizes a thousand times and gives them directions to the station, they hang up.

Ben kisses Michael on his cheek reassuringly. "I was wrong."

"About what?" Michael asks.

"About our time. It's never our own when you have a kid."

 **Chapter End Notes:**

:) I had to put some Michael and Ben in this- It wouldn't of been a proper qaf story without them. Hope you enjoyed this! Have a lovely day!

Olivia


	12. 2024

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **12\. 2024**

"I'm drunk," Gus announces, as he rest his head on the closed door, listening in for her heartbeat on the other side. "I'm drunk, and I'm in love with you, and you dumped me the day before my birthday, and I just. I just. I want to know why."

Molly's sitting on the floor, back against the door with her head in her hands, feeling awful in her decision. She doesn't need him to whine about it. She knows she's a terrible person.

But this was never- _he_ was never a part of her plan.

And right now, she just needs some space.

"You know what's embarrassing? Telling your parents for weeks that you've met this really great girl, who's like super awesome and older, and has like her own career. Her own apartment and shit," he says, stopping for a moment to take a swig from his bottle of dark liquor. "You were supposed to meet my family. You were supposed to meet them as my girlfriend."

"We already talked about this Gus," she whispers back, too low for anyone to hear. "Just go home."

He bangs his head against the door a few times and Molly can't help but to liken their relationship to his ominous knocks. Empty and hollow and nothing left to give.

"Are you in love with someone else? Is that why?" Gus asks. She can hear the desperation in his voice, yearning for a simple reason for the ending of their relationship, the end of the Molly and Gus chapter. But things between them have never been simple. Always complicated, streaked with chaos and a hint of disaster. Simple is antonym used against them.

"I bet it's that pretty boy hot shot from your job with the muscles and the asshole haircut. It's him, isn't it?"

Molly shakes her head.

And Gus goes quiet. Stops talking. Stops moving, for so long that Molly's stomach takes a turn and she begins to think that he's given up and gone home. That is until he says, in a tone full of defeat. "That's okay, you know? It's really okay, everything's a-okay. Because-because I can live with being second best, but I can't live without you, Molly."

 **Chapter End Notes:**

:( This is the end of the Molly and Gus saga. I can only hope that someone else writes a very long and lovely fanfic about them.

I know this is a crappy way to start off your day, but I hope it's good nonetheless. Enjoy!


	13. 2024B

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **13\. 2024**

"I'll fucking kill him."

"I'm really sorry about Molly," Jenny says, laying a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. They're sitting on the kitchen counters at their mom's house sharing Gus' bottle of tequila and eating the Valentine's Day chocolates that should have been Molly's. It's late, at least 4 am. Jenny would like nothing more but to crawl into her childhood bed and go to sleep but her brother keeps alternating between burst of tears and fits of rage.

He needs her right now.

"How about I just blow him up? So then he can see how it feels to have his heart torn to pieces or drowned in a pot of hope and despondence. Actually, more like thrown out in the trash like an unwanted piece of mail. No, no, no, it feels more like a shard of glass went straight to my heart."

Shaking her head, Jenny pops another one the caramel coated chocolates into her mouth, "How poetic."

Gus ignores her. "It just has to be him," he says, wringing his hands "She's fucking him alright, I would fuck him. The guy's fucking beautiful." Giving a side eye to his sister, he corrects himself. "I mean, I would if I were interested in fucking guys. But I'm definitely not."

"Of course…."

Taking a swig of the dark liquor, he tells her, "The only thing I have an urge to do is to set that motherfucker on fire. That's what I should do tomorrow. I'll go to his job with a can of gasoline, fuck that. I'll just pack a pint sized bottle of liquor and throw that shit on him. Light a match and watch that motherfucker burn."

"Committing homicide in the process…"

"It'll be worth it."

Jumping down from the counter, Jenny places their plates into the sink before turning around to face her brother. His thick uneven brows look fierce and vengeful and the grin that usually lies on his calm face has been replaced with a cruel smirk. This is not her brother.

Taking ahold of his face with her sticky chocolate and tequila fingers, she tells him, "Revenge sounds fun at first, addictive even. But then you're 3 years in with no friends. Gained a reputation at work and with your neighbors because you cackle late at night while you're at the water cooler due to the gruesome scenes that play out in your mind…." Jenny trails off when she notices the disturbed look on her brother's face.

She clears her throat. "What I'm trying to get at- is that at some point you have to wonder – was- _is_ it worth it?"

Gus' eyebrows furrow together. "Who are we even talking about here? You or me?"

 **Chapter End Notes:**

:) I had to throw in some Gus and Jenny time. One more day


	14. 2016

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters in this story. They belong to Showtime and Cowlip. No copyright infringement is at all intended and no money will be made.

 **14\. February 14th, 2016**

"This is exactly what happens when you buy a second rate car and then insist upon driving said shitty car to important place-"

"Aaa-ah!" Justin shouts. Smiling smugly into his husbands face. "Just admit it," he says, bumping his shoulder into the other man's. "The only reason why you're this upset in the first place is because you planned a romantic dinner for the two of us."

Brian massages his forehead. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I don't do romance. This dinner is strictly business."

"Right…." Justin says cheekily. "A business dinner….on Valentine's Day…..at night."

"This may come as a shock to you Sunshine but people have business brunches, business lunches and dinners."

"Not on Valentine's Day."

"I'm done with this conversation," Brian says with finality. "When is Triple A coming?"

"45 minutes to an hour. We'll probably lose our dinner reservations."

"I know the owner. We'll be okay." Justin watches as a small smile spreads on Brian's face. "But 45 minutes, that's more than enough time." Reaching down to unbuckle his seat belt and then to unbutton his pants.

Once Brian's pants are unzipped, coat shoved aside and thrown into the backseat. He grabs the back of Justin's head and brings their lips together. For a while, Justin lets himself be drawn into Brian's plot. Swept into the heat of things. He ends up straddling his partner's lap, clothes strewn about, seat moved backwards to gain more movability within the small 4 passenger vehicle.

It's not until Brian's naked and throbbing underneath him, kissing him from ear to collar bones as he simultaneously maneuvers Justin's grey briefs down his ass does Justin finally pull back. Angling his body towards the glove compartment. Evading Brian's desperate kisses.

"Justin, don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood for it."

" _I'm not in the mood!_ " He says, crossing his arms. "On the most romantic nights of the year I'm going to one of the most popular restaurants in the city to talk business."

Brian sighs. "What do you want me to say?"

"You're actions are saying one thing but your mouth is saying another," Justin explains. "Make them connect."

Shaking his head, Brian stares out the window at the mounds of snow surrounding them at the abandoned gas station. Weighing the cost and benefits of his dilemma, examining his swollen member. It's not even a fair debate. He wants to fuck, specifically the man in front of him.

"It's not a business dinner."

"It's a romantic dinner?"

Swallowing loudly, "Yes."

"Because?"

"I love you…sometimes."

Satisfied, Justin pulls off the last shred of clothing and eagerly aligns himself over Brian's cock, but finds himself stopped by a hand on his hips.

Smirk in place. "Oh no, Sunshine. I think we better take this into the backseat."

"Okay," Justin replies climbing off his husband and into the backseat.

"And Sunshine," Brian calls, following behind him. "No mercy will be given."

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thank you so much for taking the time to read these 14 drabbles! I had so much fun writing every single one of them- some more so than others. I definitely feel like this self-imposed challenege has really helped me to become more conservative with my words and get the point across a lot faster in my work.

I hope to one day to do another collection of shorties again...not for awhile though. It was very stressful trying to meet my Feb. 1 deadline and to stay within a 100-500 word count especially with this last story.

I'm also very sorry for leaving out Debbie, Carl, Lindsay and Mel. Because of the multiple stories of Gus and Molly/ Justin and Brian- I couldn't fit them in. If I write another collection they will definitely be featured.

Anyways thanks so much! Enjoy the holiday.


End file.
